The Best Christmas Present Ever
by the shy writer 4221
Summary: Uh-oh.Looks like Numbuh 3's mad at Numbuh 4 about never getting her a Christmas present.Other than the french fries, which he eventually ate.Will Wally actually get her something?Ok, this is my first 3/4 one shot so please go easy.


**Yay! My first 3/4 story! This is my favorite couple of all time! That and I needed a break from writing fluff for my two main fan fictions Smart Love and Does True Love Still Exist?. Those two aren't 3/4 stories, but look up Rin and Len on YouTube. If you don't know who they are, once you look them up, you'll discover a whole new world. (Ha! Aladdin reference! XD) Well, enough of me talking/writing. Here's a little Christmas one shot!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything KND related.**

"Numbuh 4 you meanie!" pouted the 11 year old Japanese girl.

"What the crud are ya talkin' about!?" asked the blonde, Australian boy. They were in, yet another, argument.

"You've never gotten me a Christmas present! So that makes you a meanie!" replied Numbuh 3, her dark eyes glaring at the Aussie. The emerald eyed Numbuh 4 glared back at her.

"What 'bout last year!? I got you French fries!"

"Then you ate them." retorted Numbuh 5.

"Hey! You stay out of this!" growled Numbuh 4. Under her red cap, Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes. She and the rest of Sector V (except Numbuh 3 herself) knew very well about Wally's huge crush on Numbuh 3. Or Kuki, which was her real name.

"Fine! Numbuh 5 gonna stay out of this.", Abby said, raising her hands in defeat. _Sometimes, that kid is hopeless. Who doesn't get a present for their crush!?_ Abby thought to herself as she walked away from the scene.

"Anywho, maybe _I_ won't get_ you_ a present this year!" retorted Numbuh 3.

"Fine!", with that, Wally stormed off. Little did they know, that Numbuh 5 was close by the doorway. She knew she'd need to comfort both of them. Numbuh's 1 and 2 were on a mission right then. If they were at the tree house, it would've been their job to comfort Numbuh 4.

After a few seconds, she heard Kuki slump down on the couch. She could hear her silent sobs. _That's my cue._

"Hey girl. Wanna cry it out?" softly asked Numbuh 5. Numbuh 3 silently nodded. Numbuh 5 accepted her in a warm embrace. The girl in her arms shook as she sobbed into her sweatshirt. Abby softly patted Kuki on the head as she cried. She _was_ known as the mother figure.

"D-d-does he even think o-of me as a f-friend?" quietly sniffled Kuki.

"Of course he does!", _he probably thinks of you as more than a friend,_ thought Abby. But she quickly shook her head. Now was not the time.

"It's just...well...you know how he is. He's never gotten the rest of us presents either, but we're still friends!" Abby pointed out. Hoping that'd cheer her up.

"None of you feel the way I do about him.", Abby's eyes widened in shock. _No way. _Abby pulled away. Kuki had stopped crying anyways.

"Kuki, do you-", before she could finish her question, Kuki quietly nodded her head. _Wait. That means...oh my gosh. They could both...woah,_ was all Abby could think.

"You probably think I'm a huge weirdo." moped Kuki. Even though she was a year older, she still talked really childish.

"Of course I don't 3. It's really cute that you have a crush on him." comforted Abby. Kuki smiled up at her.

"Do you know that your my bestest friend?", Abby smiled.

"And your my bestest friend." replied Abby. Kuki giggled. After, Abby got up from the couch.

"Ok. Well, I have to go talk to the grouch. You can watch TV or something.", Kuki's face lit up. For a second, Abby didn't know why. Then she remembered. The Rainbow Monkey Super Jolly Christmas Marathon was about to start. Abby lightly chuckled and left for Numbuh 4's room.

* * *

When she got there, she nearly got pummeled by a pillow. She quickly dodged the pillow and then bent down to pick it up. Wally must've found something else to vent out his anger on. Because all she could see was the back of his figure, kneeling over something. She could hear him punching whatever the poor thing was while shouting, "Die! Die! Die!" repeatedly. Oh boy.

"Geez! Go easy on...whatever your punching.", he turned around. She looked behind him and saw that it was a different pillow.

"What do you want!?" hissed Wally. Abby calmly walked over to the wrestling ring, which was his bed.

"I just think you need to talk it out. Rather than killing pillows.", Numbuh 4 grunted in reply. She simply took it as an invitation to climb onto the bed. It took her a couple moments. The soft platform was pretty high. How he got up there every night, she would never know.

"Ok. So seriously, what up with you not buying Numbuh 3, make that any of us, a present!? Now Numbuh 5 couldn't care less. But that 'cause Numbuh 5 ain't as delicate as Numbuh 3!" scolded Abby. Wally didn't dare look at her.

"You think I don't know that already?" muttered Wally. Abby raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything more. She just took a deep breath.

"Look, I, well we, know about your crush on her.", Wally glared at her.

"Oh yeah. 'Cause I thought ya guy's teased me for the fun of it." sarcastically replied Wally.

"Well 'scuse me! Anyways, in ways you show it in really obvious ways. But then there are times, take right now for example, when I'm not too sure how you feel about her." explained Abby. Wally had nothing to say to that.

"Can I tell ya something?", Abby nodded her head.

Then he whispered in her ear, "I got her a present. But it's a secret." Abby's eyes widened in curiosity. Now she really wanted to know what the present was! But she was mature enough to know when not to pry. So she simply nodded and ruffled his hair.

_Well, I guess he _does_ deserve her._

* * *

"YAAAAAYYYYY! CHRISTMAS!" shrieked Kuki's voice throughout the tree house. Everyone else groaned and continued sleeping. Until they realized what day it was.

Everyone jumped out of their beds and rushed to the tree. All they did at the tree house was exchange gifts and have breakfast. What sicko doesn't spend most of Christmas with their family!?

First, they exchanged presents. Everyone was happy with what they got. Numbuh 4 gave everyone _something_. Everyone except Numbuh 3. Numbuh 5 glared at him. _That little liar! Numbuh 5 got a feeling he's in fo a world of hurt._ In a way, Abby was right. It hurt Wally to see Kuki's smile fade.

Numbuh 3 had actually kept her word. There was no present to Wally from her.

Everyone tried to brighten the mood with breakfast. Of course, they all knew that it's impossible to avoid an awkward mood. Especially after that just happened.

After they finished, they all went to change clothes. Except, before Kuki went off to her room, Wally stopped her.

"Er, Kuki. Let's go to my room." Wally said, looking down.

"And why wuld I do that?! Your a meanie. I don't like meanies." retorted Kuki. Wally felt hurt, and a little anger. But he tried his hardest to refrain from yelling.

"I...I have your present in my room." whispered Wally. Kuki's eyes brightened up.

"Really!?"

"Yes, really.", replied Wally as his cheeks developed a light blush. Eagerly, Numbuh 3 followed Numbuh 4 to his room. She couldn't see his madly blushing face.

_I can't believe I'm doin' this._ thought Wally as they entered his room.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Kuki asked hopping up and down. Would it be even better than the French fry?

Suddenly, Wally walked up to Kuki and kissed her. Her eyes widened at first, as many girls her age would, but she closed her eyes eventually. She kissed him back, much to his surprise.

When they pulled away from each other, Wally muttered, "Merry Christmas." Kuki had a huge smile on her face.

"Time for my surprise present! I love you Wally!", this was definitely better than the French fries.

**Well, what did ya think? That's really all I have to say. I kind of already advertised my two other fan fictions so...yeah. Don't expect too many 3/4 stuff. I have one in mind. But I won't do that until I get all of the other ideas I have out of the way. And that might not even end up being a 3/4. That's all! Please review!**


End file.
